Miranda and Shepard in the Engine Room
by Undefineduser
Summary: Shepard cums three times while fucking Miranda in the engine room. Honestly, you would have done the same. Short story.


Shepard and Miranda

Shepard's thoughts

Getting out of their cloths

BJC1

TSC2

UTAOWC3

End

Shepard and Miranda, alone in the engine room. Shepard truly knew what was going on, but let Miranda catch on to the false glimpse that he didn't know. Of course, by now, she already had her shirt off, on top of him, and was undoing her pants. Shepard was taking his pants off, knowing what was to cum, and knowing how much too. He knew he wasn't going to let this once in a lifetime oppurtunity to go to waste. He decided he'd make it all the worth while.

Miranda slowly moved her head down to where Shepard's dick was, pointing upright at her face. She had this excited feeling, this joyous look on her face. She liked the tip once, got really excited, and then wrapped her lips around it.

The first sensations Shepard got were amazing. Miranda had immediately started the blow job wanting to get through the entire sexual session fast. She was already using her tounge, swirling it around the tip of his penis, and then stroking it as her head moved up and down, stroking the long 7.5" shaft. He sure as hell wasn't going to cum as fast as she wanted him to, and held it in. He wasn't very close yet, but he was getting closer every second.

She moved her head down to the hilt of his dick, then back up to the very tip. She was pressing this movement as fast as she could, and started getting tired. Never the less, she pressed on to pleasure this man. She wanted to taste the cum; the cum that would surely come.

After about a minute of holding it in, Shepard couldn't hold it in anymore. He decided to let his cum go. But he knew things about it. Things that most men did not. He knew how to hold in cum, and let it build up for an even bigger burst the next time he would cum. He spewed inside of her mouth, letting the hot liquid flow, for about 10 seconds, saving half of his cum for the next time he would inevitably do it.

She felt the warm ooze burst into her mouth, and gracefully swallowed it. She wanted more, but before she had time to ask, she was grabbed by the hips and laid down flat on her stomach. She knew what would happen next... she wanted what would happen next. She wanted him – needed him – inside of her so badly. She just couldn't wait.

"Fuck me." She said, a little squeak that Shepard could barely hear.

He mantled himself on top of her, his legs under her midsection, forcing her hips to be elevated slightly higher in the air. From there, he stuck with dick inside her, and they both let out a moan. Satisfied, Shepard dug down to the very hilt of his dick, as deep as he could, into her. He didn't stop until his hips were pressing against Miranda's firm, soft ass cheeks. Then, he pulled out a little bit, and then plunged in, harder this time. He began to fuck her slowly, but with each thrust was accelerating faster and faster.

Miranda just sat and stared at the metal plating before her. She couldn't say anything through the pounding Shepard was giving her. She was in a state of pure pleasure, and loved the way he was rocking her body. With every incessant pounding, she moved a small distance on the floor. She was getting fucked so hard that she was actually skidding across it.

Shepard was going harder than he ever would. He looked down and watched her ass bounce back and forth against his constant fucking. He stared at them, inevitably it was going to make him cum sooner, and he knew what to do when he was going to. He grabbed Miranda's hair and pulled it back, allowing Miranda to experience the full sensations of their little encounter.

Oh, Miranda was feeling it all right. Just near every inch of her body was in this trance of sweat and pleasure. There was no way she would give any of this back, not as he felt him beat her ass like a drum with his hips. And just when she was getting used to it, Shepard pulled out, and flipped her around. He stuck his dick in her mouth, and came almost instantly after. Miranda choked on the cum, and then swallowed it all down. She looked at him with anticipated eyes. These eyes, they said, "Fuck me one last time."

He did so, picking her up, and putting her against the metal wall. He then proceeded to flip her around, to the point where she faced the wall. She held tight to the railing, for she knew what would happen next.

Shepard pushed into Miranda's asshole, and pounded her as so hard that it jiggled for at least five seconds. Then he did it again. Then again. He knew he'd saved up a whole lot of cum, and that now was as good of a time as any to release two full loads worth. He began to fuck her harder and faster, relentlessly pounding, being totally aware that Miranda was paralyzed by all the pleasure and pain she was experiencing.

He pounded and pounded, pounded until her ass was red and raw, pounded until the railing supporting Miranda was bent. Finally, he knew it was time. He pushed one last hard thrust into her asshole, forcing the bent rail to bend even further. At the same time, he came, letting out the largest load of cum he'd ever given to a girl. He came for a whole minute inside her asshole. Finally, he pulled out and allowed Miranda to slide down to the floor on her stomach, not being able to use her legs.

"Until next time, I guess." Miranda said, dazed.

"Until next time." Shepard said.

As he left the engine room, he wished that he had a film of what he had just experienced existed. Little did he know, the boys up in the security room had seen and recorded the whole thing, and had the times of their lives.


End file.
